Attack On America
by Demon Shinigami
Summary: This is one of Angel0fRebirth fanfictions. All respects, claims, and copyrights belong to her. This has to deal with 911, when the Twin Towers were destroyed. Please read at your own discretion.


**Attack On America**

_Facts:_  Yeah, you all know I don't own Gundam Wing and anything dealing with it.  Nor do I own America…if I did, you wouldn't be online at the moment…hehe, I'm evil minded.

_Why Made:_ I know, I have the guts to actually write a story over what had happened.  If this hurts anyone, please tell me but do not flame, I apologize to those.  I tried not to put too much detail in there about the destructions, I don't want anyone to hate me or to cry at my stories, but if you feel the need, go right ahead.  The story is but ten pages long, but well worth it.  Like I said, if this hurts you, please tell me but do not flame me, I apologize to those.

Attack On America 

Monday, September 10, 2001

4:30 pm ET

"Relena, you're going to be late for the briefing with the city if you don't leave right now."  Heero glanced at his watch as he entered her room, warning her of the time.

"I know Heero, I'm just double checking my briefcase to be sure I packed all the needs for the meeting."

"The rest are already on the jet, you had better hurry, I doubt they plan to wait any longer."  He left the room as she grabbed her suitcase and left, shutting the door on the way.

"Hey Hee-chan…how long you think it'll take to reach New York?  It sucks that we have to change planes there, but atleast we get a chance to sleep in a hotel room before the next flight."  Asked Duo, tagging along Heero's side boarding the plane.  "I can't wait to see what's changed there since I was young."

"We're not going to there to have fun, Relena's on a business trip and asked us to go with her.  Look at this as a vacation from war."

"Sheeze, more like a short vacation.  I want to go to so many places there that I haven't seen in years.  Damn wars took forever, but it's finally all over."  Duo sat on his seat on the plane and across from him was Heero.  Relena boarded and sat besides him.

"I believe everything is packed…I only hope the flight won't be rough.  I'm feeling a headache reaching my temples."  Relena began to rub the topsides of her head, relaxing the oncoming ache.

"Relena…how many times have you been to America?"  Quatre asked, sitting besides Duo.  "I hear they have an excellent piece of history in certain parts there."

"Q…they have more then what you think."  Duo rested his arms behind his head and continued.  "They have the main stuff you know about, like their Statue of Liberty and their Twin Buildings and even have the best military power, but they have all the best sports actions going there and even the food is great."

"I never heard of the Twin Buildings…what are they?"  Quatre asked, his eyes leading from Relena to Duo.

"Yeah ya' had, it's what many call the World Trading Center…or something like that.  I just call it the Twin Buildings.  That's how we get our American items and they get our items…you know all that, right?"

"Their military power has weakened over time due to their last president.  He shut down most of the bases' and created a giant impact on their military units."  

"They don't have Gundams there…do they?"  Quatre asked, locking his safety belt together.

"Nope…and doubt they know what it is either."  Duo sighed and double-checked his belt.

"I believe it has been a few years since America has been at war.  Their last battle was Desert Storm, however that was not fought in America."

"Babe, it's been in the nineties they were fighting.  America here still follows the old year age, unlike us with the AC years."  Duo leant on Quatre as the plan took off.  "Dang, who's flying this thing anyways?"

Relena glanced out the window and watched as the ground shrank to a tiny size.  She then looked back over to Heero, a hoping look flashed on her face.

"I only heard great news about this president, this will be a first time for me to meet him."  Relena relaxed a little and leaned backwards on the seat more.

"I heard the president's a Republican…he believes in war if it comes to that and that words aren't always the way to win things."

"Yes, I realized that Duo.  However the president and I have a few details to discuss about the military powers and peace and freedom."

"Don't mess with their beliefs in peace and freedom, you will only create an angry nation."  Heero corrected, looking away from everyone to make his point.  "America has had a nation of freedom for quite some time now, and if you bring the facts on what you have in the colonies, you would more likely be rejected then accepted."

"But how would you know that for sure?  I mean, we're not even across the American borders yet and you're already stating that they're happy just as it is.  They may be please with Relena's ideas."  Duo's statement caused Heero to look up at him, causing a small shriek from the annoying American.

"If they wanted to speak on that fact, they would have asked for the meeting years before."

"If they don't know what the Gundam's are…and they were last at war a few to a good ten years ago, wouldn't they want to be updated from their allies?  Even though battles aren't as pleasant as many view, I still believe that they should be alerted about ourselves.  If anything were to happen, I bet they would admire our helping."  Quatre glanced over to Wufei, who was making his way to the seat besides him.

"I don't wish to bring anyone else into anything that may conflict with the rest of the world.  If another battle were to begin with the colonies against Earth, having America involved would only result in a larger battle."  Stated Relena.

"Look, let's not start to think anything on America here.  Like I said, we're not yet there and things may have changed since our last report or Relena's last meeting."  Duo sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"America is the main country of multiple diversities.  Maxwell wouldn't know much about that part, he's lived in the colonies all his life."  WuFei sat in the seat besides Quatre and entered the chat with Heero.

"WuFei…I am American!  You stupid fool."  WuFei's face was blank at this and looked away from Duo to Heero.

"Anyways, what topics will this meeting be about?"  Asked WuFei, meaning to speak to Relena.

"Wow, look out the window you guys!"  Shouted Duo, already staring out the window as the Japanese coast was overtaken by the Sea of Japan.

"Maxwell…it's only water…you've seen it plenty of times before."

"No WuFei…I mean out near the horizon.  I never noticed but when the sun casts the light across the clouds…it looks like a perfect painted scenery portrait."  Quatre watched the sun end and smiled.  Duo was right; it was beautiful, especially since all the wars have ended.

The hours closed in and as Trowa sat down in the seat across from WuFei, half the crowd was practically asleep.  Relena leant her head on Heero's shoulder; his was naturally still as his arms were crossed.  Duo was sprawled out as best he could, legs spread and head back against the headrest of the chair as Quatre tried to stay awake and manage to chat some with Trowa.  WuFei was meditating over the every now-and-then bumps the plane would give off.

Monday, September 10, 2001

10:25 pm ET

Relena lifted her head as the plane jerked to the ground, waking the rest of the pilots from their rest.  Heero stayed still as nothing had happened.

"Man Relena…who's flyin' your jet?  They can't be anymore rough on waking us up?"  Duo yawned and stretched, then glanced out the windows behind him once again, looking around.

"Well, we're here Relena…think you're ready for the meeting tomorrow?"  Quatre asked, looking about the windows across from him and behind Relena.

"I am prepared, but let us leave the thinking until then.  My headache has yet to leave and has only been getting worse."

As each member of the flight stepped off the stairs of the jet to the American grounds, they were greeted by a few local Asian newscasters, speaking about the Vice Foreign Minister's landing to the country across the world.

"America!  My home land!" Duo jumped off the last few steps and caught the ground with his feet.  He spun around, arms wide open, and stared at the sky.

"Baka…Maxwell, get back here."  WuFei stepped up to the crowd as Duo stayed back.

"Well, I guess we should locate where our hotel is so we can rest for the day tomorrow."

"Hn."  Heero nodded to Relena's statement.

Monday, September 10, 2001

11:30 pm ET

"Alright, so I will see you tomorrow Heero, right?"  Heero nodded.  "And by then, I hope the meeting would be a smooth discussion."

Heero walked across the hallway as Relena shut the door, locking it and dressing for bed.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Maxwell in a hotel room.  And she said this was a vacation."  WuFei watched Duo trying to unlock the door.

"I can't figure this stupid thing out!  Why do they give us these stupid little cards to unlock a frikin' door anyways?"

"Maxwell…give it to me."

"No Wufei…let me figure this out."  Said Duo.  Just then Heero swiped the card out of his hands.

"If we do that, we'll be outside for the whole night."  Heero swiped the card through the slot on the side and opened the door.  Duo mocked him as he shut the door behind him.

"So…Q and Trowa have a room to their selves huh?  Lucky."

"It's only because each room holds three people.  With two beds and one couch, where do you think they would sleep?  On the floor?"  Said WuFei, finding his way around the room before Heero turned on the lamp.

"Well…I claim the couch!"  Said Duo, seeing WuFei on the couch as Heero turned on the lamp.

"Too late."

"Damn it!"

Tuesday, September 11, 2001

5:00 am ET

The telephone rings and wakes an unhappy pilot.

"Heero…who the hell would be calling this early in the morning when people are sleeping?!"  Duo pulled the covers over his head as Heero answered the phone.  Once finished, he placed it back down and spoke to both, one who was already finished as he was.

"Get dressed, we're leaving in two hours to fly to Washington DC then to the Pentagon to view the meeting."

"Do I have ta'?"  Mumbled from a very sleepy braided boy.

"Just hurry Maxwell…you have two hours."

Heero pulled the sheets off of Duo and watched as he curled up into a human ball.

"Heero!  Geese, people are trying to sleep here."

"Get dressed."  And with that, Heero sat on the couch besides Wufei and Duo showered.

Tuesday, September 11, 2001

7:05 am ET

Only an hour left and Duo was late already.  Relena was sitting in the limo with Heero and the other three, Duo still to come.  Her patience was building and she was actually nervous about her meeting.  She never had to deal with a country that doesn't believe in pacifism and has been free for longer than her own was.  She looked up as the door opened and a wet braid swung around the door, finally seating the owner.

"You're late."  Heero said as Duo closed the door.

"Only five minutes."

"Hn."

"What, like the meeting will begin right away at nine anyways.  You're too tied up Heero, I think you _do_ need this vacation."  Duo fastened the safety belt as the limo drove off.  "Dang…talk about space!"

Duo looked around the limo at its size.  It had to be a stretch because it was able to fit all the ex pilots including Relena.

Relena began to fumble around with her notes and scanning it for errors.  Her nerves were shaky and you were able to sense stress from her.

"…It's only another meeting Relena…don't let it get to you that much."

"I'm sorry Duo, it's only that I have not been to America for some time now and I want to be sure I am up-to-date on what their news has lately."

The limo began to drive off to the airport as Relena decided to play some soft music on the radio.  She managed to find a station with in five minutes and leaned back again, staring out the window at the view.  It would be an hour to reach the airport and approximately another to fly to Washington.  She had a feeling she would be late.  The view across the waters was amazing.  The buildings were glistering with the sun shining off the reflections and the view was just wonderful.  She looked at the equally designed buildings that stood far off from her in the distance, they looked the exact same and as she noticed their surroundings, she realized it was the World Trading Centers.  She could have kicked herself for forgetting.

"Quatre, that there is the World Trading Center as Duo was speaking of."  Relena pointed out the window as he glanced.

"Oh wow, they're beautiful.  So, that's the World Trading Center.  I can't wait to see what else this country has.  I hope I will be able to see their Statue of Liberty while we fly at least.  I have only seen the pictures."

"So now you've finally seen the outside world and the Twin Buildings while there too.  I'm shocked you're never here before, I mean considering who you are and all."

"Well, we aren't really even on the Earth much.  Most of our work was dealing with the Colonies and the business itself is on the colony."  Quatre continued staring at the scene before him.  Japan, and especially the colonies, _never_ looked this beautiful.

The limo pulled up to a slow stop and traffic began to build.  Relena's patience was growing a bit more due to the fact she forgot to add in an extra hour for traffic; New York traffic was the worst at this time.  She continued to enjoy the pleasures the scenery was giving off.  It seemed to sooth and relax her, helping her forget about the meeting a little bit.

Fifty minutes later, and the only movement that the limo had experienced was the short distance in traffic.  Relena glanced at her watch again, the fifth time that hour.  7:55, the meeting begins at nine and they weren't even at the airport yet.  Relena's nerves grew again and her headache came back.  Quatre was still watching as the clouds flew over the buildings and stared out at the people.  Duo was beginning to love tinted window at this moment because each person who walked by the limo's window he would make a face at.

"Maxwell…get your head out of the glass before you smog it up."  Duo backed away some and saw the imprints of his face.

"Too late WuFei…already got one."  Duo snickered and went back to making faces.

"It's so beautiful out there.  Too bad the colonies could never look this pretty."  Quatre looked around the back window then back out to the Trading Centers.  Trowa admired the view along side of him.

Relena was about to scream until Heero spoke up.

"Relena, it'll be wise if you would call and explain that you haven't yet arrived at the airport.  They may be able to postpone the meeting for another hour."

"I know, I should…but I don't think this limo's phone works at the moment."  Relena glanced at the phone.  "It looks like it's charging up.  I wouldn't want to explain to them and have the phone go dead in the middle of the conversation."

"Hn."  Heero shut his eyes again but reopened when he heard what sounded familiarly as a crashing plane.

"Man…it's eight o' clock and I'm getting so bored of just sitting here!"  Duo leaned back on the seat again and looked out to the view, hearing the noise.  "Man…what is that?"

"Hm…this doesn't sound good."  WuFei looked out the window as well, sensing evil in the air.

Just as Duo was looking out the window at the beautiful view, the noise began to get louder and louder until he saw a plan hit at the top of one of the World Trading Centers buildings.

"HOLYSHIT!"  Duo yelled practically at the top of his lungs and forced open the limo's doors.  Quatre jumped out right after him and followed by Heero, then the rest.

"Oh my gosh."  Quatre was speechless.

"What the…Oh My God!"  Duo raised his hands and covered his face.  Quatre crossed his chest and Trowa was speechless, as usual.

The building, now in a cloud of black smoke, was on fire with a gaping hole on its side.  Glass and debris fell and killed more people down below.  Orange flames shot out from the side and people all around were screaming.  Shattering metals crashed into other buildings around it and destroyed a few good percentage of its surroundings.  Flames began to burn and melt the metal of the building.  People hung outside of their windows shouting for help, as sirens began to sound all around.

"Those people, in the building and on the plane!"  Shouted Relena, watching as the destruction occurred.

"Oh My God!  We gotta' do something you guys!"  Shouted Duo, almost in pure shock by now.

"We can't, by the time we reach there, if we can, it will be too late!"  Quatre stated.

Relena looked about, hoping to see some sign of help for those in need of the building and it's surroundings.  Duo looked around its surroundings, hoping to God that nothing great will die from this.

"The plane must have had a problem or something, I doubt it's hard to miss buildings like those."  WuFei looked out in shock at the sight.

What was once a beautiful scenery was now a disaster.  One of the Twin Buildings was on fire and people were hanging out of the windows.  Trowa could see helicopters flying around it and new casting it while the fire trucks raced there.  Heero glanced around and sworn he heard the distant sound of another 'crashing plane' attack.

"Heero…what do we do?!  We can't just sit here and watch! I mean, we all fought in a war before, we have to do something to help them!"  Relena shouted at him.

"Nothing.  We can't do anything at this moment, but I hear something that doesn't sound like help."  Relena, who did not hear him, began to shake and reach inside for the car phone that was charging before.

"I can't believe that happened…how could it happen?  Couldn't they have seen it before it was too close?"  Trowa asked in stare, not taking his eyes off once.

"That's what I thought."  WuFei continued to stare out at the view.

"I hope this was just an accident…I don't want to become the God of Death once again in a place who doesn't know who I am!"  Duo spoke, frighten about what he saw.

As Relena came back out with the phone, she double-checked it hoping it had enough power to call.  She didn't know why it wasn't charged to begin with but this was no time to worry about that.  The time read correctly, ten minutes after crash and the battery was half way, she would be able to call for at least two hours.  She dialed the number she was given to contact the Pentagon, knowing they knew by now, but continued on anyways, also to let them know she was fine.  She waited through the rings, but all that came was an error message saying the line was busy.

"Damn it.  Lines are busy, but I'm going to continue trying."

"Are you calling the Pentagon?"  Asked Quatre as she nodded, still unable to pull through.  Trowa and WuFei looked around as the building continued to smoke.  Heero glanced around in the sky, hearing the sound he heard a second ago get closer and louder.

"It's going to happen again…"

"What do you mean Heero?!  It can't unless it's an attack!"  Duo shouted as he noticed Heero looking around.

"Hm…" Heero's eyes angeled as he saw a distant white dot on the horizon getting closer.  "There."

"Huh?"  Duo squinted and couldn't make anything out.  "Heero, this is no time to pretend to be perfect!  Look, the frikin' building is on fire for crying out loud!"

"Duo…I don't think they ever experienced something like this before.  The last time I heard about news of blowing up the World Trading Centers, was a truck bombing in nineteen ninety-three."  Trowa stated, his eyes not taken off of the sight before him.

"Here it goes again."  Heero watched the little white dot grow and the sound become louder.  By now, the others realized what this sound was and turned their heads as the plane grew into a miniature size toy.

"Oh God…not again."  Quatre watched the plane roar into another action and hit the next building besides the previous one, a few floors lower.

"OH MY GOD!  HOLY SHIT!  OH MY GOD THIS IS A FRIKIN' ATTACK!"  Duo by now was screaming more.  WuFei and Trowa were extremely shocked that someone would do this to a country of purity and freedom.  Relena looked up and the phone dropped out of her hands, crashing and shattering to the ground below her.

The second plane shot out in huge orange flames and black dust and smoke clouds took over the blue sky.  More debris and shattered glass were flying everywhere and stabbing people below.  More buildings were hit and attacked by the second and both buildings together were now in flames.

"This is injustice!  Someone will pay dearly for their cowardly weakness!"  WuFei shouted, watching the fire.

"I can't believe this happened."  Trowa and WuFei continued watching the destruction of the city burning as Quatre nearly felt a heart attack and Duo planned his revenge.

"Who could have done this!  What the hell did we do to them to deserve ANY of this?!" Duo shouted.  "This is so frikin' painful to see!  I came here for a vacation on where I was born, and this happens!"

"I finally got in!" Shouted Relena as she began to speak with the Pentagon.

Heero noticed more flames as the building slowly gave in.  He knew it wouldn't last that long and that many people, if not all by now, were going to die unless they could fly out of the windows.  The building looked sturdy if it hasn't yet collapsed, however he's unaware that it would stay up long enough for anyone to evacuate in time to reach safety.  However, as much as he wanted to help, there was no way to get there in time.  Even if his Gundam were still in tact, Zero would be too far away to reach and return to save lives in time.  He knew there was nothing _anyone_ was capable of doing at this point in time.

"Heero…"  Relena began.  "…They said to stay put and make sure no riots or anything bad happens here.  They can't reach _us_, but they are sending extreme help already to the area to help evacuate the people."

WuFei looked over as well as the others, Duo still keeping his eyes put on the disaster with Quatre, but listening in as well.

"Are you sure they will be able to save everyone they can in that time?"  Asked WuFei.

"Those buildings are sturdy, but they won't last much longer until they begin to crumble."  Heero looked over the cars in the street to an office building just across them.  "Let's get inside that building right now and catch the news on their television.  While we're there, call the president and see what he plans to do now."

"Right."  Relena and Quatre stated together, already turning to head there.  Trowa and WuFei followed behind them.  Heero looked at Duo who was sparking tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe this…why?"  Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders and guided him away to the building.  "I can't believe anything of this…I can't believe we're attacked here.  And we just got out of a war too!"

"It wasn't us who was attacked, it was America.  We're from Japan and the colonies, we're not exactly considered Americans at this point."

"I know but…but…look, I don't believe this."

"And no one here knows for real detail that we had a war.  The government knows, however they're keeping it perfectly safe from the people as to not let them know about it."

"Man…I can't believe this."

Heero continued to guide Duo away and into the building with the rest.  When they entered, Quatre noticed Duo had begun to cry already.

"Duo…"

"No Quatre…don't remind me."

Tuesday, September 11, 2001

9:15 am ET

Duo stood besides the glass doors, watching the critical conditions of the World Trading Centers and the obscene actions the people around him were taking in.  He couldn't take much more of it already, if he were to hear about it on the news, he would have felt for it, but not as much as he is now.  He couldn't stop himself from crying.  Quatre stepped up to him, teary eyed as well.

"I can't believe someone stoop this low to hurt us like that."  Duo did not take his eyes off the distant fire for a second.

"I know…it hurts.  I'm terrified at how many people are hurt out there.  Everyone's in chaos, it's unbelievable at what even happened.  To just see it happen is too much to take in and believe, but we were there, we watched it happened first hand."

"It reminded me too much of our previous battles we fought in."

"It does, I understand."

"That…and the fact that who woulda' thought something this big were to happen.  I mean, some of the things America has the colonies use through Japan are from us.  Will the colonies be told about this?"

"I believe so."

"Man…" Duo folded his arms.  "Look at it…"

"I know…"

"Today, at nine o' clock Eastern Time, a commercial plane crashed into the helipad of the Pentagon, destroying a good section of the building, and killing quite some passengers.  We're not sure on how many people were in the building at the time and who were attacked, but firefighters are searching and trying to save those they can…" The television new caster continued on more about the attack on the Pentagon as Duo and Quatre listened in from where they stood, every now and then glancing at the scenery outside the windows to the pictures shown on the television.  Relena held on to her self tight, crossing her arms frightened.

"We could have all been there.  Our meeting was at nine in the Pentagon.  That could have been all of as killed right there."  She glanced at each member of her group.

Heero stared at the screen, ignoring all eye contact he could at that moment, WuFei looked angry and yet disgusted at what people could do to others, and Trowa who still did not say a word, but who's mind was set differently once Relena had said that.  Duo and Quatre began to cry a little more at everything, including their safety from the traffic.  He could have been killed, but yet he was sitting in traffic complaining about how boring it had been.  If only he'd known about this incident before hand, he wouldn't have acted so childish towards the mistake he made back there.  Duo walked away from both, the window and the television and sat down on the couch, Quatre along side of him.  Neither could take much more of it, who knew who was next?

As Duo sat, his head laid in his hands and rested, trying to summon up enough strength to stop crying, but failed.  Quatre glanced at the crowd and back to Duo.

"Duo…we need to figure out whose be doing this.  It's not right, those people don't know how many lives they're costing."

"Yeah they do Quatre, they know damn right how many but they don't care a least bit."  Duo looked up to him, showing how his battle has lost.  "They better not hit our Statue of Liberty.  I frikin' swear to God that if they do, the God of Death for sure will come back and kill them all.  Besides me anyways, the entire nation would be frikin' angry, that means a whole lot to us here."

"It justice, but if the Statue of Liberty _is_ destroyed, I can guarantee that we won't stand around while they just sit there and celebrate.  We'll attack back with the nation even _if_ it means rebuilding our Gundams.  Your Statue of Liberty symbols our freedom and more, a whole lot more that we don't have the time to discuss, but many believe and praise that figure so much."  WuFei sat down besides Quatre and looked at Duo.  He then handed Duo a Kleenex.

"…Thanx Wufei."  Duo reached for it and accepted the item.  "I appreciate it."

"I understand what you feel.  When my colony sacrificed itself so I wouldn't have to worry much about it, I couldn't contain my tears either."

"Yeah well, this is war they're entering.  And I thought this would a vacation from it all for us."  Duo smirked and blew his nose.

"We have just received word that the plane crash that attacked the Pentagon was directed towards the White House.  Luckily, the president isn't there at the moment and he will be safe and secure until the time is needed.  All airports across the country are now closing and shutting down, they are telling all flights that are in the air at this moment to land wherever possible at the nearest runway.  The attacks that are happening are from terrorists and those terrorists will not be taken for granted.  Each chance we will get, we shall find out who is attacking us and show no mercy to them and those who harbor their ideas…" The television continued on.

"God…when will it stop?"  Duo asked softly, just above a whisper.  He was becoming more and more tired of hearing this.  He was beginning to believe this was all just a bad dream that Heero created when he forced Duo to wake up this morning.  However either way, it would have happened.  Just Duo would not have seen it first handed.

"The president is expected to make a speech later on about this problem.  The news said that he was seen perfectly normal as if nothing has happened, however they saw his eyes were red."  Trowa sat down besides Duo.  "Somewhat like yours."

"I do hope they can rescue the most they are able to.  I can't believe this is happening; it's so terrible.  I don't know which is worse, the wars we had received in the past, or the way this war is beginning."  Relena sat down on the love seat near the crowd.

"America hasn't fought in a war in years.  Their battles haven't been as bad as some of the ones we faced; however the attacks they receive to start the war is enough to take down one to most of our previous battles all together."  Heero sat besides Relena, arms crossed and eyes shut.  Duo cried some more and wiped his eyes on the tissue Wufei had given him.

"God…when will it end?"  Duo cried softly.

All were silent from then on about what they should do.  Relena's meeting was canceled due to the attacks on the World Trading Centers and Pentagon, and with in two weeks, they were able to return to Japan and fly back out into space to the colonies.  As most of the people took each others hands all over the world and colonies combined to wish America luck, those six members who viewed the scene for themselves wished not to speak of it to anyone.  The war of the Attack on America continued and the terrorists were finally captured, a few still at large.


End file.
